


While You're Sleeping In My Sweater

by Wayhaught_is_my_therapy



Series: Song Fic Verse [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremys mentioned too, Kissing, Mentioned Wynonna Earp, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy/pseuds/Wayhaught_is_my_therapy
Summary: Wayhaught during the time of covid and under quarantine. Definitely fluff, like a ton. Based on the song “While You’re Sleeping In My Sweater” by Cameron Sanderson.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Song Fic Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	While You're Sleeping In My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can see from this fic if you haven’t noticed already, this is the second fic in a series I titled the “song fic verse”. Basically it’s exactly what it sounds like. Most are gonna be one shots, unless a follow up is asked for in which I might consider if i can find the perfect song to go with it!  
> On another note, at the end of this story I have some news that readers of my first story “Must Have Been The Wind” will probably be very happy to hear! Without further ado, I really hope you all enjoy this, this might be my favorite little fic i've written so far!  
> As always, enjoy your Wayhaught :)

The last thing Nicole Haught ever expected to deal with at work was a fucking quarantine. Seriously, how hard is it for people to just stay home? Why is this something that even had to be enforced? But yet here she was, having to isolate herself from her friends and family because she was constantly being exposed to possible cases thanks to her job as sheriff.

This left for a very annoyed and short tempered sheriff, which often led the locals to whisper snide comments under their breath after dealing with her. Anything ranging from it being “her time of the month” up to her “needing to get some” from the nicest girl in Purgatory. Usually when she heard those comments though, it didn't fare well for whoever was on the opposite end. 

Her and Waverly had been through so much together. They literally survived an impending apocalypse and an alternate universe, what was a few weeks apart anyways? Except it was a lot harder on either of them than they thought. Even with nightly facetimes, texts, phone calls, and snap chats, they were still left with an incredible feeling of loneliness that could only be cured by the others' presence. 

Nicole sat against the wooden headboard in her bedroom staring at her phone. Her and Waverly had been snap chatting back and forth since they got off their facetime call, and she knew the younger brunette was tired so she let her go. Of course, Waverly didn’t actually end up going to sleep, which she knew would end up happening. Nicole didn’t mind though, it just meant she got to have more interaction with her girlfriend. 

It had been 5 minutes since her last snapchat from Waverly, so she assumed the girl had fallen asleep. Just when she went to put her phone on her nightstand and was about to call it a night, her phone lit up with a notification. 

_Snapchat from Baby❤️_

Nicole smiled as she went to open the photo. The picture was of Waverly cuddled under the covers, but just enough of her was visible to make out the sweater she was wearing. It was Nicole’s navy PSD sweater that she accidentally left over at the homestead the last time she was there. She didn’t see it being that big of a deal considering she figured she would be back later that day, but then the quarantine got issued. Waverly started working BBD research from home, and Wynonna stayed mainly in the barn with Doc so she wouldn’t risk exposing her sister. 

Nicole sent her a picture of her blowing a kiss back, but knew it wasn’t going to be opened until the morning. When she looked at Waverly’s icon she saw the smaller girl had posted something on her story. She clicked it to see what it was, when she was met with a video taken of Wynonna out of Waverly’s bedroom window. In it, the older and definitely drunker Earp was dancing to some country song outside of the barn with Doc watching her humorously. Nicole could hear Waverly giggling at the silliness of it all and it sent a warmth through her body. Her laugh was her favorite sound, and it was something she would never get tired of. 

Nicole hadn’t been able to sleep too well since she had been staying at her own place. Sleeping without Waverly snuggled up beside her and her head laying on her chest was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be. So she did what she began accustomed to doing every night. She grabbed one of the pillows from the other side of her bed and held onto it, spooning it as though it were the younger Earp and she was with her instead of them being a few miles away from each other. 

Regardless of the position though Nicole still couldn’t sleep. She missed the feel of the brunette's skin on hers, the smell of her hair that always invaded her senses, the warmth of her body and the sound of her breathing to lull her to sleep. All she could think about in her late night alone was how it felt to hold the younger girl. Not only that, but also the feeling of the girl holding her. Waverly would always be cradled closely in Nicole’s side, but she would also cling to dear life for the redhead, as if if she let go of her Nicole would slip away and be gone forever. 

Nicole finally started to drift off to sleep, but her dreams were filled with the possibilities of what the two could finally do together once the quarantine was lifted. The activities of course ending with the couple in each other's arms.

The next night Nicole and Waverly did their routine facetime call before bed, talking about a variety of topics anywhere from Nicole’s job to Waverly’s research to plans for after the pandemic. 

“Baby I’m just saying, we’ve always had fun at movie night.” Waverly suggested.

“Waves, let’s be honest, neither of us ever pay attention to the movie.” Nicole chortled.

“Andddd that’s a bad thing becauseee?” Waverly dragged out.

Nicole just huffed out a laugh in response. “Becauseee I want to spend time with you _before_ we do anything of that nature. Sweetie I haven’t seen you in 2 and a half weeks I miss _you_ , not just your body.”

Waverly just sat there, at a complete loss for words. Of course she missed Nicole, she liked the woman a _lot_ , but she had never really been in a relationship before where quality time together was just that. Quality time. With Champ, any date or hang out or _anything_ had always resulted with his hand down her pants and her pinned somewhere. With Nicole though, things were different. Much different. 

Their first movie date they had on the couch in the living room at the homestead. They decided on “Deadpool 2” since Wynonna kept raving to them about Ryan Reynolds and how he was the closest thing to a soulmate she would ever have. 

_“Babygirl, I would tap that so fast even the flash couldn’t see it.”_ She had said, to which Waverly grimaced and Jeremy reminded her that that was the wrong universe. That led to Wynonna calling him a nerd and walking out of BBD for the day.

Later that night Waverly and Nicole were snuggled on the couch trying to decide what to do. They hadn’t slept together yet so there wasn’t any pressure or expectation for Waverly, Nicole had always told her their first time would be her call and on her terms which she greatly appreciated. 

They laid there, watching the movie and laughing along with most of it, enjoying it a lot more than they thought they would considering it was a sequel. 

Waverly thought about what it would be like to be able to watch movies with her now. Like _actually_ watch them. Just sit there and cuddle on the couch. When the movie was over, however, it wouldn’t necessarily stay safe for work. She would turn and kiss Nicole with a fierce desire, showing her how much she’s missed her the last few weeks. She would turn the TV off and lead her upstairs to her bedroom, where they could spend the rest of the night making up for lost time. 

“Ok you have a point” Waverly conceded. “But if you think I’m not going to show you how much I’ve missed you when I see you you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I would sure hope so.” Nicole smirked. 

They ended the call and said their goodnights, Waverly sending Nicole another picture of her in a certain navy sweater. Waverly laid her head back onto her pillow and tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. She missed the feeling of the redheads arms surrounding her, completely enveloping her and invading her senses. 

When Waverly finally drifted off to sleep, she was met with dreams of a familiar brown eyed sheriff. They were grabbing coffee together and talking in the BBD office, making plans for later that night and exchanging kisses whenever they could without being seen. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Nicole didn’t know how much longer she could handle this lockdown. She missed her girlfriend more than she had ever thought possible. She was like a drug to her, she was so addictive. It was like she was Nicole’s amphetamine, and without her she was all over the place. 

She was tired of the restless nights, tired of not being able to sleep without her. Her and her team could kill demons and end curses, but they couldn’t put an end to a stupid virus? What kind of bullshit was that?

She stayed up all night that night, not being able to stop thinking about holding the smaller girl in her arms. That's when she heard her phone chime. Confused, Nicole reached over to the bedside table to grab it. It was 3:30 in the morning, who else would be awake right now. 

_**Waverly Earp 3:34 AM**_  
_Baby, I don’t know how much longer I can go without seeing you. I miss you so much it hurts. I can’t even sleep anymore without you here with me._

Nicole read that text. And then reread it. And then reread it again. Over and over again. Her heart hurt, and that only made it hurt more. 

_**Nicole Haught 3:35 AM**_  
_I know baby, just a little bit longer I promise. We’re gonna get through this, and when I see you I am never letting go._

She couldn’t do this anymore, but just then she had the perfect idea. Well, perfect if they both stuck to it. 

_**Nicole Haught 3:35 AM**_  
_I have an idea, but I need you to trust me ok?_

_**Waverly Earp 3:35 AM**_  
_Ummm ok? What are you up to cutie?_

_**Nicole Haught 3:36 AM**_  
_You’ll see in about 15 minutes._

Nicole rushed around her room in the dark, looking for articles of clothing strewn about and picking up the keys to her cruiser and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. She walked out the front door, not even bothering to take the time to lock it. She hopped in the police issued vehicle and drove off in the direction of the homestead. All she could do is hope that her plan worked.

13 minutes later and she arrived outside of Earp homestead, texting Waverly and telling her to look out her window. She climbed on top of her car and sat on the roof of it, leaning her head up to face the brunette's bedroom. 

Waverly drew back the curtains and visibly gasped. She quickly scrambled to open the glass pane, finally gathering the strength to tug it upwards all the way.

“Nicole?!?! What are you doing here?!” she exclaimed with joy.

“Oh you know, just out for a midnight stroll… at 4 in the morning.” Nicole deadpanned.

Waverly laughed that laugh of her that made Nicole warm all over, soothing her in the chilly night air. Nicole sighed in content, “Your laugh is like… Christmas” she smiled, closing her eyes and basking in the proximity of her lover. Although they couldn’t touch each other or be closer than six feet, this was already so much better than any call or snap chat.

“You’re still wearing my sweater,” Nicole pointed out.

“I haven’t seen you complaining about it,’ Waverly retorted.

“No complaints here, none whatsoever. That just means when I get it back it’s gonna smell like you.” 

“That is unless I wash it first,” Waverly joked.

Nicole gasped, feigning offence, “Don’t you _dare_ Waverly Earp, that is the one thing I’m looking forward to after this quarantine.”

“Oh really? The _one thing?_ ” Waverly questioned doubtfully.

“Ok fine, maybe not the _one_ thing. Maybe I miss you too or whatever. But hey at least you have something of mine. I just have the pillow you usually use that I spoon.”

Waverly looked at her for a moment, pondering something. “Wait here.” she said, before leaving the window. Nicole almost regretted making that joke, since it obviously sparked something in Waverly that caused her to leave. She laid down on her back on the cruiser, closing her eyes and sighing peacefully. Even if she couldn’t be with Waverly tonight, she could already tell this is what she needed to finally feel her fatigued set in. 

The next thing she registered was the feeling of something soft and warm landing on her face, almost smothering her. She sat up quickly, the offending item falling in her lap. She could hear Waverly cackling from the window, obviously proud of her aiming abilities. 

When Nicole looked down she saw a blue and white knitted scarf sitting on her lap. “Waves, is this-” 

“Yep” Waverly said, popping the “p”. I had a feeling you’d remember that scarf,” she smirked.

“Oh, how could I forget? My hands were tangled in it for like 20 minutes that day.” Nicole reminisced. That day was one of the best days of her life, and it was all thanks to Waverly Earp.

“Sleep with that at night. I have your sweater, you have my scarf. Now we’ll both have parts of each other.”

Nicole looked down at the scarf cradled in her hands and back up at Waverly, who blew her a kiss from the window before slowly backing away. Nicole caught it and held it to her heart as she watched Waverly close the window and blinds and saw the light go out. 

She jumped off the hood of the car, holding the scarf closely before carefully pulling it around her neck, breathing in the smell that was so distinctly _Waverly_. Nicole knew that regardless, whatever happened from here on out, Waverly was always going to be her amphetamine.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a cute little covid based fic. I had a really fun time writing it, this is one of my top favorite songs to date and when I thought about making it a Wayhaught fic I literally squealed at my desk.  
> As for the news I mentioned earlier, there is officially going to be a sequel to “Must Have Been The Wind”! I have the song it will be based off of and everything, and I have a small synopsis in my head and everything, SO IT WILL BE WRITTEN I PROMISE!  
> Another note, if anyone has any song suggestions for this universe or prompts please feel free to send them my way! As always, please leave me some kudos and comments, they give me the motivation and joy I need!  
> Any prompts or just want to yell at me? Here's my twitter!  
> @sydthekid41319


End file.
